I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dynamo-electric machines, and more particularly dynamo machines in which the armature and the field are freely movable with respect to each other and with respect to a frame, and wherein voltage generating coils are disposed adjacent to the armature for cutting the magnetic lines of flux therefrom and generating an output voltage.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As used herein the term dynamo will refer to an electro-magnetic machine which may be used either as a generator or as a motor or both simultaneously. The operation of the electro-magnetic machine is determined by the type of energy used to drive the machine and the type of energy which is obtained from the operation of the machine. For example, if electrical energy is delivered to the machine and mechanical energy is removed from the machine, then the machine will operate as a motor. Likewise, if mechanical energy is delivered to the machine and electrical energy is removed from the machine, then the machine will act as a generator. In some cases the machine may act both as a motor and as a generator, such as by delivering electrical energy to the machine and removing both electrical energy and mechanical energy therefrom.
The prior art is replete with designs for dynamo machines which usually comprise a rotor and stator, with one or both of such components having electrically induced magnetic poles. The magnetic flux lines emanating from the magnetic poles serve either to energize the rotational movement or to induce an electrical current in conductors provided adjacent thereto. For example, Busch, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,227, discloses an electro-magnetic machine which may be utilized either as a motor or as a generator, but not as both simultaneously. The electro-magnetic device includes generally stationary and C-shaped magnets which are arranged about the circumference of a circle. A plurality of coils are arranged around the circumference of a circle which communicates through the openings in the C-shaped magnets. If an electrical current is passed through the coils, then the electro-magnetic machine acts as a motor. Likewise, if mechanical energy is applied to the central shaft for rotating the coils through the permanent magnets, then the machine operates as a generator. While the elements and construction of this device are somewhat similar to the present invention, it does not provide for dynamo operation and does not include rotor and stator elements which are independently movable with respect to each other and with respect to a fixed point such as the frame.
Burtis, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,746, discloses an electric motor which includes a rotary armature and an annular field which is mounted for rotation about the armature. The annular field is geared to the armature through a planetary gear which is fixed to the housing so that the opposing torques of the field and the armature are summed at the motor output shaft. The counter-rotating elements provide for an increase in the flux cutting speed of the motor. While the elements and the construction of this motor are similar to the present invention, it does not provide for dynamo operation since no additional field windings are provided for generating an output voltage subsequent to intersecting the moving lines of magnetic flux.
Various other prior art references which are hereby made of record include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,647, 3,354,333, 255,137 and 279,476. The applicant herein has examined each of these references but does not believe that they add anything to the references cited and discussed above.